User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-05
<< Previous Chapter ---- Venus Trap "I'll take it from here." Said Dr. Sakaki as he stepped into the infirmary to perform his checkup on me. I've been guided into one of the rooms, while the unconscious members of the 1st Unit were deposited into others. "Presumably, she doesn't have serious injuries." "No professor." The attendant who take care of me replied, a man wearing a face mask and not really showing much of him actually. "There are signs of repeated blunt trauma and a large amount of dried blood, however she seems fine." "Hmm." Looking at me the elder researcher thought for a moment, then gestured to let us be alone. "Sierra, you understand me. Correct?" Huh?! "I've noticed, that you aren't so... actively using that translator you have been issued with for 'understanding' us. Rather you use it only to 'communicate' with us." Taking down his glasses, the elder pulled a cloth from one of his many pockets and started to clean the object in his hands. "Can I presume this is all due to you having made contact with Soma?" Come... again?! -I don't understand.- I answered after pulling out the tablet, but then my silence crumpled eventually under the watchful gaze of the never opening eyes. -Okay, I can understand perfectly clear upon hearing. But only moonies.- "It started from after Izanagi awakened, isn't it?" Dr. Sakaki sat down on one of the chairs to look over the medical data collected about me, flipping it a few times to check each page thoroughly. "As I seem to recall it, you have admitted that while you were... well, Izanagi was in control, Soma was attacked rather viciously and was dealt a very sever bite. The wound still hasn't healed quite yet in fact." -Doc. Are you suggesting that, Izanagi.- I didn't even know what to say to this, it was rather farfetched. -Izanagi when she bit Soma, that took knowledge from him on how to speak moonies?- "Quite possible." He nodded and I frowned even more. "Although I would like to run more tests on this matter to have a completely accurate explanation, for the time being that is what I have come up with. But what interests me is, why did you come to the same conclusion, Sierra?" -I. Don't know?- I've admitted frowning even more. -Shouldn't that be obvious? Oracle Cells devour, absorb knowledge and then take them for their own. Couldn't the same be happening with Izanagi?- "What you said is true, however the process takes time for an Aragami to evolve in such a manner and the rate they devour an object also influences it's speed." Stargazer, or as a certain pest often referred to him looked at me with interest. "At the most, your attack on Soma just grazed him, yet you were able to take for yourself information, experience that clearly belonged to him only. Isn't this interesting?" -Okay. So I learned how to understand everyone, but I still can't read or write moonrunes.- While pouting and collecting my thoughts, I ran over just what did exactly change from before and after that incident. -Nothing more, nor do I want it to happen again either.- "Survival of the fittest.- Said the doctor suddenly and I lost my trail of thought at that, knocking me out of what I wanted to say. I looked at the elder researcher, but he only smiled. "Don't you think that is what happened, Sierra?" -I don't think I manage to follow, Doc.- "In that moment, you took information that would allow you to survive better in your current situation. So tell me now, Sierra." Dr. Sakaki stopped for a moment, leaning forward and looking at me with interest, before continuing. "What did you need the most at that time, what developed for you after that?" -Was there anything else than understanding the language?- I've racked my brain really hard for a few minutes, but no answer came up. -Doc, do you know something?- "Isn't it interesting?" He suddenly said, smiling and standing up to pace in the room. "How can two different God Eaters develop Predator Styles? Even if we take that they both been influenced by a certain entity, it still puzzles the mind, don't you think?" -Wait.- I shook my head and my eyes widened considerably, seeing the scientist smile knowingly. -It wasn't me who created the Predator Style, but Soma?!- "According to my tests, that is correct. When... Izanagi attacked him and consecutively transferred the influence over his oracle cells, in that moment that information was also taken in return." Looking at me, professor Sakaki explained and I had to disagree with that, however the next sentence proved me wrong. "You showcased the Predator Style earlier, because how unstable your situation is, Sierra. Soma, who is clearly control of his own strength, took more time for the ties to break down and for the mutation to occur." -Okay, that makes now sense. Anything else?- "I would like to know what happened during the last mission." Taking his seat once more, he turned towards me with anticipation. "Especially about the new Fallen species that has arose." -It got away.- I replied hurriedly, then looked up as the door to the room opened and one source of my living nightmares marched in. A pissed Major, one that I had managed to anger. -Major Amamiya.- I greeted the superior officer and stood. "Sit down, Sierra." Cold tone of commanding was used, which indicated I'm in it necks deep. However the mature woman seemed to disregard me for the moment and turned towards the elder male. "Professor Sakaki, how is her status?" "Some bruises that will remain for a few days, other than that Sierra has no problems." Answering the Major he then looked towards the door slightly frowning. "I can't say that for the rest of the 1st Unit however. They appear to have received a serious shock and will not come to for a while. Maybe even days, at least that is what the current status on them does say. Their wounds on the other hand are superficial luckily." "Sierra Declaine." I flinched as the authoritative voice was then focused on me. "What happened after the line was cut and before the extraction teem found you." -I don't know.- I looked back, trying to use my straightest poker face. And was failing. -I don't want to tell.- Shuddering under the lone gaze of the mature Instructor, I finally buckled and answered. -I can't endanger their lives.- "Is that all?" After a minute of silence, the woman asked still having her gaze focused on me, albeit it was starting to feel like a glare slowly. -I know there are other monsters out there, like my Izanagi.- "Others?" Dr. Sakaki frowned upon hearing that and his expression darkened. "You saw Sea, isn't that right?" W-wow... Doc's got this figured out almost instantly... "Sea?" Tsubaki repeated the name, then understood. "I see, so her intervention caused the contact to break and apparently stopped you from performing a bad choice." -Doc, I'm having a couple of questions.- I called and he turned out his thoughts, looking at me. -C called me unstable, just as you did not that long ago. I want to know why exactly.- I lifted my index finger to count the inquery. -Then there was that she suggested, or if you can even call it pleading for me to take the core of the Sariel. She warned me to have Chupacabra grow stronger and that it would be in my best interest.- Counting off the second question my middle finger joined the index in the order. -Finally, what can you tell me about my sister?- "Sister?" He repeated bemused. This apparently surprised my Instructor as well. "Your records that we have gave no indication that you have one. Although, they were created after your mother survived an attack and there were no identification papers with her. At that time you were already with her, within the womb." "Sea brought up your sibling?" Major Amamiya asked and I turned towards her and nodded. "Knowing her, she didn't say anything to further the case, did she?" -Only that she wouldn't dare to anger her.- I had to agree, the devious little brat only dropped enough to whet our appetites, but nothing more. -However, I do believe she is telling the truth. That I have a sister that is very possessive towards me. The rest of the 1st Unit heard of this claim before the mission actually.- "I can look into the matter." Tsubaki offered and turned to leave the room. "Sierra, in a short while a meeting will be held in the 1st training area. Your presence is mandatory." -Okay, I'll get ready soon, just have a few things to talk about with the doctor.- I've answered to the leaving officer and turned towards the elder researcher. -So then, what do you know about a certain white skinned girl wearing a tattered rag?- ---- I wasn't quite happy at what I had learned. Still it was better than not knowing at all and then having it drop into my lap suddenly. Especially the information pertaining to me was really shocking and... For Fucks Sake... let's forget it for now... Now then, the 1st Training area was it? Turning at the corner a room opened up in front of me with open doors, there were some of the staff standing at the door and I nodded to them before entering the room. It was one of the smaller simulation decks, but right now it was outfitted by the far wall with a large screen and a podium of some sort. A number of seats were rowed into small columns at the door where I stood and most of them were already taken. Wow, this is a really packed meeting. If someone looked over those present, then you could see literally all of the Far East Branch's members. Be them God Eaters, officers, operators, mechanics or various other designations they had to fill. Those who were at the base were present, ordered into neat rows. I've noticed Soma standing near the front of the God Eaters corner and made my way for him, since that is where my place was supposed to be. Kinda of interesting that we managed to cram nearly a hundred people into this room. Wonder how much could the other and far larger training areas hold should the situation arise that we have to evacuate the residents underground? "Still didn't bite the dust?" Soma greeted me, but I've only glared back and ignored his grumpyness. "You're going to wish by the end of this day." He said and I stared at him even harder until he turned away smugly. What the hell is with him? "Well then, it seems that everyone available is present." Calling out to us was the Director of the Far East Branch, Johannes von Schicksal himself. He was standing at the podium and looked around us. "Good evening and thank you for taking your time for this meeting. Many of you have probably been wondering why is such a big scale gathering required, but we'll get to that eventually. It should suffice to say that, after the meeting we had at Central Fenrir HQ, all Branches around the globe are having a priority meeting." Now that got the gossip machine going, in fact the Director waited until everyone was done with the chatter and raised his hands up to gather attention and ask for silence. He reached for a remote on the podium and pushed a button, we saw the screen behind him then flicker on and the wolf head signaling Fenrir's logo appeared on it. "Now then the most important thing that I want to touch upon is about the rumors that are popping up around the Branch most often." Clearing his throat, the Director looked rather stern. "Which could someone state for me once more?" Rumours? Did... I miss something? "Well, sir." One of the technicians stood up, a bit nervous after taking his courage to be the spokes person. "It's not quite a rumor, but a fact that the Aragami are more concentrated around the Far East than any other Branches and... then there are the Deusphages around here. Plus the other large Aragami invading from all over the other end of the globe, it's... hard not to talk about it." "I see, this is understandable and the other?" Johannes called nodding once and surveyed us again. Eh, that wasn't that of a big deal, at least this first one. "S-sir." Stuttered the same speaker, still standing and clearly not comfortable about bringing it up. "It's... well..." "Aegis, is it?" Taking a few steps to the side, the Director stood in full view in front of us. No one replied to the question, but it was evident that was the target of their concern. "Remaining time to completion unknown. We are constantly suffering losses. Our resources are not only limited, but spread frighteningly thin. On top of all these, the Aragami are more dangerous than ever. It's a miracle that we haven't turned on each other so far." "No Sir. It's not like--." The technician spoke, but was halted when the leader of the Den raised his hand. "Aegis is my brain child." Johannes admitted and we looked up at him. "At first, I began the project from my own wallet, but soon found out that it's impossible to finish on my own so I did the next best thing I could. I've convinced the Central Fenrir HQ to found my Aegis Project, it worked but not like I've hoped." The blond man sighed, closing his eyes and turned around. With a raise of his hand the remote activated and the screen appeared, it showed the large dome of Aegis on it. "We've advanced by leaps and bounds compared to what we had 20 years ago, still Aegis is a dream waiting for completion. My initial plan to protect a city within it and to mount a successive counter attack turned into something I didn't want to happen." Turning around the Director looked weary. "Currently, Aegis could house the entire human population of our planet. That is how dangerous our situation is. Twenty long years ago the fact that humanity would be dwindling to less than ten millions would have been preposterous. Not to mention that there are thousands dying by the day. This is indeed our final struggle." So then why is Aegis so important then? "I'm not going to deny that the thought must have crossed everyone's mind at least once. Why is Aegis still ongoing, why are resources and man-power redistributed towards it's completion. Why does someone like me still continue the same foolish dream?" Johannes von Schicksal stopped momentarily, gesturing over all of us present with a wave of his arm. "Because I'm human." He said solemnly. "We are human, so we struggle. We are alive so we seek to stay alive. Just lying down to die will not solve matters, the reigns were for so long in our hands that we turned complacent. The Outbreak of the Aragami clearly awakened us from our foolish slumber, therefore we fight, struggle and will either perish or be victorious." "Nice word mincing." I froze hearing the words as the voice of a certain pest came from behind us, the direction of the door. Murmuring started up instantly upon seeing the hooded pale girl strike her way through the crowd and stand in front of the podium, facing the man up there. "Does it even serve any purpose now?" "Sea." Sighing the Director looked tiredly at her, as she with a small grin decided to climb up on top of the stand and sit down the top of the podium. "What is the purpose of your visit?" "Nothing." She smirked mischievously. "Carry on." "Aegis as you know will fulfill not only as the final bastion of humanity--." The Director was then aborted as C laughed out loudly. "Are you done?" "Director Schicksal, this is so unbecoming of you. Lighten up, you've gotten permission from the top to use your new toys. Not to mention that if your plan succeeds, Aegis will be complete in under a month or three." As the pale girl answered, the general noise started to strengthen in the audience. What the hell is that monster up to now? "It's true, however I wanted to go through some of the rumors that have sprung up, to ease up on the minds of my men." As Johannes answered, the small pale pest started to giggle again. "Seemingly you disapprove." "I don't actually." C answered mirthfully. "Just it's rather amusing that you take a roundabout way." She snapped the remote from the Directors hand and pressed a button on it, shutting the screen off. "Mind if I continue from here? I promise I'll behave." I don't like where this is going... "So first things first, huh?" Thinking about a few seconds the pale girl nodded to herself a few times. "Aegis as you know was the prototype of the Anti Aragami Wall all of the Fenrir Branches employ as their final line of defense. That is... Wait." She stopped, looking around. "You didn't knew that, hmm then let's see... there are quite a few present. So, this was 200.000 Fc worth of info." "Sea!" The Director's voice thundered, before a larger ruckus could have started. "No fooling around and keep to the point." "B-but!" She protested, but was glared at hard, so she grumbled a couple of curses under her breath that I don't want to recite. "Fine, either way. Aegis is both the salvation and the end of mankind." She finally said and the murmurs started up again. "Sea." Speaking the name in a low voice, the Director looked uninterested, but clearly gave that as a warning. "I'm going to have you escorted out if you continue this foolish behavior." "Right... Right. But what I said is true. Aegis when it will be finished will be your salvation, however right now it poses a danger exclusively to the Far East." She held up the remote and the screen flickered on, showing images of Aragami. Those that have invaded so far and are not natives for the Eastern Region. "Borg Camlanns from Great Britain. Quadrigas and Sariels from the Mediterranean Coast. Heck there even was an Ouroboros taken down not that long ago. All of them had a single goal, a single desire they've came to here, no?" Is she saying that they come for Aegis? "Before anyone of you start to come to conclusions it's not Aegis that they are after." C spoke suddenly, spotting the noise and have them look at her. I've noticed that the Director tried his hardest to look neutral, but for a moment he showed concern. "There is something out there, something dangerous that draws them close. Aegis is a liability because there are a large amount of resources deposited, however that wouldn't draw the attention of monsters from across the globe, now would it?" Just what is she planning? "And you happen to know that wouldn't you?" Soma then spoke up and glared menacingly on the girl, who simply waved at him and giggled. "You're enjoying this way too much." "Oh I am, but that is not of anyone's concern now it is? Now then we've been through the points regarding Aegis, can we move onto unpacking the toys now?" She was rather excited apparently. "Soma, Paylor." Johannes then called to his son and former collague. "Would you come up and we can then proceed." "So they've given the go." Dr. Sakaki said as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the front where C practically snarled at him a 'stargazer'. Soma on the other hand glared silently at the pale pest and headed for the back end of the room and for my surprise disappeared behind the stage. "Well then." Speaking up the researcher called the the attention of everyone present. "As you are aware, God Eaters, their God Arcs and our technology is forced to adapt and evolve in order to combat Aragami and to have better chances at survival. We are currently researching the potential of Predator Styles." Soma then stepped out, holding his large God Arc the Evil One on his shoulder loftly with a single arm. He scoffed and seemed to dislike the idea of this, most probably because he was the one to show off. Then he swung the weapon around to take it into his hands and summoned the Devourer form, it wasn't anything special as most God Eaters had already seen what it looks like. "This is what a melee God Arc is capable of on releasing it's predatory instinct, however this is more close to a sealed state and the user can't establish a complete control over the power such a weapon can muster, this is where the Predator Styles come in." As the researcher explained, Soma then took a wider stance with his feet and raised the Weapon above his head, the mouth of the devourer form pointing at the ground. "It is possible to temporarily release the forced control on the weapon and access to more of its potential energy, therefore this results in calling out a different Devourer form." The maw then enlarged and grew wider, it's form was starting to shift and it was soon shorter than the usual form, but much wider and it seemed that the user, Soma was having some trouble holding it up. Then his weapon released a dreadful roar, surprising most of us present and jammed down into the ground tearing a large piece of it out and devoured. "They aren't quite worked out as you can see, but if we can finish this research we'll have another weapon ready." "Who decided to give such a dangerous thing to... 'him'...?" One of the God Eaters stood up in the back of the room, but it wasn't anyone who I had recognized. Soma seemed to scoff as he let his weapon resume his normal form. "OH?" C then giggled looking at the rather plain looking male, who was complaining. "So you wanted to have the Punisher for yourself?" The pale girl smirked. "With such a low synchro you have, you want something that even Moonboy is barely capable of handling?" Her voice was all over the room and that silenced almost everyone, only the angry remarks of the God Eater was being heard. "Aren't you a bit fat of a frog yourself?" "What do you even know anyways?!" He shot at the grinning girl in his anger. "I say it's a fatal error to give such a potentially dangerous thing to his use!" "If you have a problem with me." The dark skinned God Eater called eyeing the dissenter, but said nothing else as he went behind the stage again to place his God Arc back into the casing. "Hey Stargazer, why don't you give..." C then started to laugh, holding her stomach as she did so much to the annoyance of the male God Eater. "Who would call themselves... King?!" Her voice was clearly irritating the male. "I mean you're name is--." "SHUT UP!!" She was stopped from completing the sentence, but some of the audience joined in laughing, much to the disdain of the male. "But, what you say that I can get a Predator Style also?" "What? OH?" Forcing the giggling to a stop, the pale girl nodded. "Yea, we can give anyone here who wants it a... push to unlock it." But then the hooded girl leaned forward and grinned wickedly. "Of course, as things stand right now, it would only kill those fools that take this early version of... ability." "Sea, that is enough." Johannes stated. "As you could see, it will be a powerful asset to the God Eaters, but will come along with an equal amount of responsibility and potential danger when wielding. So until we have it completely under control, we will not release the Predator Styles for greater use." "So what was the point then showing it off?!" 'King' fumed, angered by the actions of the pale girl. "Furthermore, knowing that it's in the hands of 'that' God Eater?!" "Enough." The Director spoke up and that silenced the male. "If you would take your seats, Soma, Paylor. We'll move onto the next part of the meeting." "Gunners rejoice!" C shouted then, pressing a button on the remote and the screen changed to present a video file from the firing range. "There are a number of new modules to use for you, however every God Eater can only take one and those modules are for the moment locked from being modified." With a grin she explained as the video file started to play out and a number of different shots very being seen fire. It was clear that it was a montage showcasing the bullets and their effects, with the module name clearly being listed. "Once the field tests return and the R&D works them out, you'll be able to mix and match to your hearts content and blow yourself up if you so desire." I still want to know why she showed her face here... "Hey, Curry Girl! Come up here!" The pale girl shouted and grinned as the one named seemed to understand the moniker. I saw Licca walk towards the podium, where C grinned at her widely. "Go and introduce the newest feature, okay?" "Just because I like the iced curry drink, you can't call me Curry girl..." Frowning the silver haired mechanic said mostly to herself, knowing that it will not change the moniker anyways. "Well, then I'm probably known by most of the God Eaters, but let me introduce myself anyways. Licca Kusonoki to your service. I'm tasked with maintaining God Arcs and researching new ways to improve and stabilize them further." "Just like the Skill Install!" Shouted excitedly the pale girl, but those present looked confused at what she was talking about. "Wait, that wasn't the name... what was it again?" "God Arc Reconstruction." Licca corrected her, who in return pouted. "Essentially speaking it's a method of strengthening God Arcs with compatible parts. It might take a while until a matching part is found, but so far we believe it will greatly enhance the capacity of the weapons you wield." "Ever since the first God Arcs were created, up to this point there are tens of thousands without owners. They'll be simply used as scrap parts and forged into something that can boost your equipment." C summarized and I saw that Licca frowned, crossing her glowed arms disliking the idea. "Not only that, but there are signs that you can even transfer abilities from Arc to Arc, essentially creating something impressive." "However, finding a matching piece of Arc to the ones existing will be hard, even with our current technology levels. There might be no matches for a long time for a single person, while another could have numerous ones." The lead mechanic looked distressed. "We don't exactly know how will this work out, so anyone who will be selected as a candidate after having found a match will be under extensive care, both their weapons and personally. I want to remind everyone, that just like the Predator Styles and the new bullet modules along with this new feature is all in a testing phase." "Ah stop complaining!" C shot her a laugh. "What could go wrong?" She laughed again and eyes turned to her. "Not like you would mutate into a Deusphage or something even more dangerous, right?" Like you're the one to talk... However that seemed to have hit the nail on its head as silence fell on those present. They've thought through what has been spoken so far on this meeting and the conclusion they have come onto was shocking. All of these might have prolonged their inevitable end, but at what costs? "You sissies." The pale girl snorted, standing up on the podium to overlook everyone, or more likely to look down at them. "Fight fire with fire! Isn't that was you wanted?! Then keep at it or perish..." "Easy for you to say!" Someone shouted at her, but the girl only tilted her head in response. "You're only causing trouble and not helping any!" "Giving you the bullet modules was no help of me... hmm?" She counted in a low voice. "Bringing up the idea to use the old and broken God Arcs to empower your current ones no help of mine?" If her mask wouldn't be covering her face, she would have glared down at them. "Even the Predator Style spreading over the God Eaters came from me... Are you sure I did nothing for any of you?" "If you knew all of these, then why not fork them over sooner?" King shouted at her in annoyment, fed up with her attitude. "Are you feeling high, just because you've done something for us? Forget your own God complex!" "Geez." Tilting her head to the right, C pouted. "And here I was getting used to being labeled a devil." She said and then decided to hop down from the stand, landing in front of the podium. "The only reason why I gave my help, was because the Director here decided to keep struggling. Decided to keep fighting, something that seems you have already given up on." With that said, the pale girl started towards the door slowly. "Bunch of cowards if you ask me, not even having the gall to accept the final straw." ---- End of Chapter 2017,01,05 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts